


sleepover

by oddfiend



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Canon - Comics & Cartoon Combination, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfiend/pseuds/oddfiend
Summary: a minor movement can produce a hell lot of problems, especially if you need to keep your mind shut





	sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [she knows what I think about, and what I think about](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342837) by Ray Heinhelz (me). 



> at first it was a translation from Russian to English of my own work, but I decided to rewrite it in process and use a new song for inspiration  
> I strongly recommend you listen to Hayley Kiyoko's "Sleepover" during or after reading  
> they're 16 in this (had to up the age due to events)

Have Hay Lin’s parents be home tonight, they’d rush to her room. She was in her bed, screaming and pacing, trying desperately to clutch onto bedsheets. Air swirled around her, the window gave up to the force, cracking open. The girl was sweating, mumbling behind her breath.

“Nhmph, no!” the quietness of the night was torn apart by her scream. A broken whisper followed, “Halinor?”

She jumped up, convulsively breathing in. Yan Lin, her beloved grandma, was calmly sleeping in her bed but Hay’s heart kept beating as if she still remained captured in Nerissa’s cave.

03:37 am. Too early to start packing up for school, too late to go back to sleep. Not that she would manage, but she could try. She could always fool herself to sleep with her bright and colorful imagination.

Hay tiptoed her way to the kitchen downstairs, as quietly as possible, she opened the drawer with their exclusive collection of Chinese tea. The only thing that would calm her at any given time was jasmine tea, straight from her maternal grandfather who refused to meet her family, just accidentally sent packages on her mother’s birthday. The thin aroma and tenderness of carefully collected jasmine petals combined with saturation and astringency of green tea leaves both agitated her mind and calmed her heart. Best solution to her occasional insomnia. She exhaled.

Predawn’s darkness was deep and terrifying, but she loved the night. She pulled a blanket they’d give the customers who sat outside and exited the restaurant through the back door. Nobody would care if she’d just disappeared right now. Hay loved the night, she loved to greet the sun up on her roof. There was a way to the roof behind her grandma’s room, but she would wake her up. The more quiet way included a little swoosh of air under her feet and a welcoming warmness of her magic inside her.

The night was perfect. No one has yet woken up to rush to work or school, no car has powered up its engines. The sky was clear and Hay breathed in massively, filling her lungs with cold and fresh air. Shiver down her spine indicated that she’d better use the blanket. She placed her steaming mug on the edge of the roof and wrapped herself up. Hay adored fresh air, it always gave her more strength to manipulate the crystal clear wind instead of lousy and dirty smoke that filled the city during the day. She fought the urge to cough every minute of being outside in the sun. Of course, it was warmer and everyone lived during the day and slept through the night. She was grateful, that meant she could always enjoy the freshest air alone with a blanket and a steamy tea to warm her up. Hay envied Taranee, her friend who possessed pyrokinetic powers. She would never freeze, no matter the weather. She’s got her own flame inside to warm her up, no need for covers. _Taranee_.

Hay uncontrollably twitched at the thought of her fellow teammate. _Taranee_. She shook her head, but the images of the previous fight were too vivid in her mind to suppress. Taranee underneath her, pinned down helpless. No. That was Nerissa, the real Taranee would never be taken by surprise. The whole situation that unfolded yesterday was terrifying, but she couldn’t help but freeze the moment of her, sitting on what looked like Taranee. She basically topped her.

Oh, what would she give to make that moment real. Real her on real Taranee. Her friend seemed so helpless in that short moment of defeat. She was so close that Hay’s heart leaped excitedly before the realization hit her. She shook her head again, trying to ease her mind, think of something else. Someone else. _Eric_. Every time he smiled at her, she was defeated, terrified. She smiled back almost automatically. She never truly meant it. Yesterday, when he and his grandfather visited them in the restaurant, she swallowed her argument and sit down tightly trying to enjoy the meeting. She smiled appropriately, she laughed at the necessary moments and she shyly looked Eric in the eyes. She wasn’t embarrassed or trying to be cute, no. It was so hard to watch Eric in the eyes and see her. They were alike to a degree that if asked she would say they are related in a way. Same short bluish hair, same chocolate eyes. _Eric and Taranee_. When the dinner ended, he asked her for a second of her time and that second changed everything. He asked her out and asked her to date him. No one has ever done that to her. She played to her strength of light headed, kissed his cheek and ran away, never really answering his question. Now, in the first rays of dawn, the decision didn’t seem bad. Hay hoped he would substitute Taranee in her heart. _Horrible_. _Easy to dismiss_.

“Stop” she mumbled to herself. “Just… stop”

As if she could talk herself into believing she sincerely cared about Eric. Hay’s breathing became erratic, sharp. She touched her cheeks in a hushed manner, but surprisingly they were dry. Other day she would be crying already. Either her losing all emotions or just jasmine. She hoped for the latter. First sounds of people on the streets indicated that it was time to pick her things up for school. Another day of her “usual” life. If it wasn’t for her power of Air, she would already be smoking due to the nerves she lost every day. She carefully descended from the roof, so no one could see her and into her room through the opened window. Must have cracked when she was having nightmare. She placed her mug onto the table and it emitted a muffled thud. She looked down at the table and found her album under the mug. Hesitating, she pulled it and her sketches started falling out rapidly. Taranee. Taranee in school. Taranee in her Guardian form. All five of them in Meridian at Elyon’s real coronation as the Light of Meridian. Five of them at Zamballa after Kadma’s capture. Despite the blue circumstances, the views of Zamballa were just so perfect she couldn’t miss the opportunity.

She loved painting. Canvas helped her ignore the outside world. She would lose herself in the world of brushes and paints, just like that time when she could enliven things by finishing painting them. Ah, she wished they lived in that world. She would paint her very own Taranee and live happily. _Ever after_ , _for god's sake_ , she added. She carefully picked up the fallen sketches and folded them back.

06:07 am. Just about time to wake up her grandma. Hay hoped she would be to sleepy to notice the eye-bags. Maybe today she wouldn't be late?


End file.
